Red Dead Redempition especial
thumb|250px Discrição Este é uma edição especial do Red Dead Redempition que vem completo mesmo =Red Dead Redempition= Missões 'New Austin' #Saída na América #Novos amigos velhos problemas #Obstaculos no caminho #A mulher e o gado #Aqui é Armadilo U.S.A. #Cavalos selvagens #Politicos reinam em Armadilo #Justiça em Pike basin #Um velho pilantra #Na trilha dos bandidos #A tempestade #O incendio #O salvamento de Bonnei McFarlane #Não faria falso testemunho a não ser por lucro #Mentiras,trapaças e outros robies americanos #A fuga do pilantra #O esporte dos reis #Exumação e outros robies finos #Mova-se suavemente com amigos #Os mortos que enterrem seus mortos #Um fracês,um galês e um irladês #Nascido em encrenca #No chão de Shaky #Ataque ao Fort mercer #Cruzando o rio 'Nuevo paraiso' #A trajédia do pistoleiro #Civilização a qualquer preço #London Ricktts ataca novamente #Minha irmã #Sorte #O drink do mal #Promessas vazias #O trem do México #As carruagens mexicanas #O salvador #A traição #Abrahn o lider #A queda de Don Santo #O roubo do trem do México #O presidio #O tempo determinado 'West Elizabeth' #Suportamos cargas uns dos outros #Grandes homens não são muito sábios #Em casa com Ducth #Para fins puramente cientificos #A fuga para Yale #Você verá a verdade #E a verdade o libertará 'Marston ranch' #O retorno dos fora da lei #Jonh Marston e filho #Lobos e cães #Peste #Velhos amigos,novos problemas #Um trabalho chato #A festa continua #Jack e o urso #O ultimo inimigo a ser destruido 'A Vingança' #A vingança Armas *Semi-automatic Pistol *Cattleman Revolver *High Power Pistol *Double-action Revolver *LeMat Revolver *Mauser Pistol *Schofield Revolver *Volcanic Pistol *Buffalo Rifle *Evans Repear *Repear Carbine *Henry Repear *Winchester Repear *Springfield Rifle *Bolt Action Rifle *Rolling Block Rifle *Carcano Rifle *Double-barril Shotgun *Sawed-off Shotgun *Pump-action Shotgun *Semi-auto Shotgun *Facas de atirar *Faca *Garrafas de fogo *Dinamite *Lasso *Rifle explosivo *Machado Roupas *Uniforme do exército *Uniforme de xerife *Terno *Roupa da fazenda *Poncho mexicano *Uniforme da gangue Bollard *Uniforme da gangue Caçadores de tesouro *Uniforme da gangue Waltons *Uniforme da gangue Bandito *Uniforme da Rebelião *Union Suit *Uniforme federal *Roupa de cowboy *Duster Coat *Roupa de lenda *Roupa de Caçador profissional *Roupa de matador profissional *Merchant Savvy *Traje social Atividades Desafios *Mestre da caça *Botanico *Atirador *Caçador de tesouros *Mestre do machado *Mestre da explosão Jogos *Chave de braço *Blackjack *Five finger fillet *Ferraduras *Dados *Poker Procurados Crimes Ver:Lista de crimes Outros *'Camping':Sentar em um acampamento ou montar o seu. *'Pecuária':Levar o gado a cavalo. *'Cinema':Ir a um deles e ver um filme *'Beber':Ir em saloons e pedir um drink *'Duelo':Uma pessoa te chama para um duelo e você pode aceitar ou recusar *'Domar cavalos':Vá a fazenda e dome um cavalo e leve ao celeiro *'Esconderijos':Entre em um esconderijo de vilões e limpe-o *'Caça':Caçe animais pegue-os e venda *'Patrulha':Siga o cachorro e derrote os criminosos *'Colheita':Pegar plantas e vender Locais Gaptooth Ridge *Gaptooth Breach *Rathskeller Fork *Solomon's Folly *Tumbleweed Cholla springs *Armadilo *Twin Rocks *Ridgewood Farm Rio Bravo *Fort Mercer Hennrigan stead *McFarlane Ranch *Theive's Landing *Pike basin Perdido *Chuparosa *Tesoro Azul Punta Orgullo *Escalera *Nosalita Diez Coronas *Casa madrugada Tall Trees *Manzanita Post *Cochinay Great Pains *Blackwater *Beecher Hope Esconderijos *Twin Rocks(Waltons) *Tumbleweed(Bollard) *Pike basin(Bollard) *Gaptooth Breach(Caçadores de tesouro) *Fort Mercer(Bandito) *Tesoro Azul(Bandito) *Nosalita(Rebelião) *Solomon's Folly(Waltons) *Cueva Seca(Caçadores de tesouro) *The Scratching(Caçadores de tesouro) *Venter's Place(Waltons) *Critchley's Ranch(Waltons) *Warthington Ranch(Bollard) *Crooked Toes(Rebelião) *Rancho Polvo(Bandito) Missões de estranhos #American Appetites #American Lobbyist #Aztec Gold #California #Deadalus and Son #Eva in Peril #Flowers for a Lady #Funny Man #I Know You #Jenny's Faith #Let No Man Put Asunder #Lights, Camera, Action #Love is the Opiate #Poppycock #The Prohibitionist #Water and Honesty #Who Are You to Judge? #The Wronged Woman =Multiplayer= Modos *Locais de caça *Esconderijos *Tiroteio *Land crab *Fortaleza *Corrida de cavalos *Dados *Poker Mapa *Armadilo *Chuparosa *Diez Coronas *McFarlane Ranch *Tesoro Azul *Tumbleweed *Twin Rocks *Las Hermanas *Pacific Union Railroad Camp *Blackwater *Escalera *Fort Mercer *Hennrigan stead *Manzanita Post *Punta Orgullo *Rio Bravo *Tall Trees *Theive's Landing *Beecher Hope *Benedict Point *El Presidio *Nekoti Rock *Plainview *Torquemada *Cochinay *Gaptooth Breach *Perdido *Pike basin Personagens #Red Harlow #Jack Swift #Annie Stoakes #Buffalo Soldier #Sombra do Lobo #Sr.Kelley #Porco Josh #Chris Feio #Abigail #Bonnei #Jack #Jonh #Marshal Jonhson #Luiza Fortuna #Nigel West #Seth #Abrahn Reis #Agustin Allende #Bill #Ducth #Ross #MacDougal #Irish #Drew #Os 2 deputados #Escuela #London Ricktts #Nastas #Tio #Don Santo DLC *Mitos *Missões DLC *Dicas e códigos *Cavalo de guerra *Armas de ouro *Lendas do Oeste =Undead Nighmare= Missões *Amor em tempos de peste *A curiosa Blackwater U.S.A. *Saindo do burraco *A cura *Imperios *A madre superiora *Um homem civilizado *Conservando *Orgulho paterno *Hora do jantar *Desaparecidos *Um filme *Biografias Categoria:Página principal